A Gift
by JulietWeiss
Summary: A dialogue between Angeal and Zack, during the intimate moment of pleasure and lust.


**_Note: I love Zangeal so much and they are my favorite OTP from Final Fantasy. I wrote this fanfic/dialogue all in portuguese and then translated into english, so… I already apologize if you find some errors._**

* * *

"Can we start?"

"I guess so..."

"What, you don't trust me?"

"That's not it, I just... I'm a little anxious. Actually a bit too much."

"Puppy, don't worry. I know you enough to know what you like, and how you like."

 _*blush*_

"Close your eyes."

 _*obey their order*_

 _*covers Zack's eyes*_ "Can you see anything?"

"I'm completely blind."

"Perfect, and don't you dare spy."

 _*smirk*_ "Yes sir."

 _*takes Zack on the lap*_

 _*embraces Angeal's neck*_ "He-hey! What are you-"

"Fear of heights, Puppy?"

"Of course not! Where are we going?!"

"Use your imagination."

 _*pout*_ "You're evil."

"Yes I m... maybe a little worse."

 _*whispers in Angeal's ear*_ "Humm... really? Then prove to me."

"Very well."

"Hum?"

 _*puts Zack on the floor and embraces him from behind.*_ "I don't pretend to be nice, so it's good that you obey me."

"And if I don't?"

 _*slides hands through Zack's body*_ "No more questions."

 _*chills*_ "Hmm..."

 _*smells Zack's neck*_ "You have a delicious smell. I could eat you right now."

 _*feels Angeal s tongue licking the earlobe*_ "Ahh... c'mon, devour me..."

"Take it easy, ok?"

 _*puts a hand on his penis*_ "Don't ask me the impossible."

 _*holds Zack's hand*_ "Don't do anything until I ask."

 _*mutters*_ "How long I'll have to wait?"

 _*ties Zack's hands behind her back*_ "Don't make me lose my patience."

"Hey! That is not fair Angeal... first the eyes and now my hands?"

 _*turn Zack*_ "You talk too much."

"I can still talk..."

"Don't be so sure."

 _*feels Angeal's hand forcing your shoulders down*_ "What are y-Uugh!"

 _*puts his dick in Zack's mouth*_ "Great. This will keep your mouth busy."

 _*weep*_ "Cough-ghu~!"

"Come on, start moving your lips."

 _*slowly slide the length of the penis into your mouth and along your tongue*_

"Hmmm... yeah, like this...

 _*sucks stronger, making circular motions on the glans*_

"Ahh Puppy, you're so good."

"Nghh-slurp~"

 _*holds Zack's hair*_ "Come on, I know you can do better than that. I'll give you a hand."

 _*feels Angeal's hands pushing his head to swallow the penis completely*_ "UNGH~!"

 _*keeps the frenetic movement*_ "Yeah! Exactly. I said you could do better."

 _*feel the cock deep in her throat*_ "Hmm-ggrgl~!"

"What a wonderful feeling of his mouth swallowing me..."

"Ghu-cough~!"

 _*move the hips fastest*_ "I'm almost there, come on, faster!"

"Nghumm-slurp-ngh~!"

"Oh shit, it's coming...!"

 _*feel the penis throbbing and releasing the semen into the mouth*_

"Hummm... That was very good, Puppy."

 _*swallows with disgust*_

 _*caresses Zack's hair*_ "Good boy."

 _*licks lips*_ "I think my mouth is numb."

 _*raises Zack by the arm*_ "Don't worry, you will not need to use it for now."

"Wha-... What are you planning?"

 _*pushes Zack onto the bed*_ "What do you think?"

 _*feels heartbeat*_ "Hum..."

 _*lies down on the bed*_ "Come on, turns for me and show your bootyhole."

 _*turns around over Angeal s body*_ "This is so embarrassing..."

 _*tightens the Zack's buttocks*_ "What a wonderful vision."

 _*feel a strong and sudden spanking*_ "Ouch!"

"Tell me, make a week since we don't see each other because of our work... have you played with yourself during this time?"

 _*surprised by the question*_ "... what do you mean..."

 _*wets two of his fingers with saliva*_ "I want to know if you masturbated here."

 _*feels the Angeal's fingers rubbing at your anus*_ "I... hm... don t..."

 _*penetrates slowly the fingers*_ "Don't lie to me. See how easily my fingers slide here."

"Haaah~!"

"You haven't answered my question yet."

 _*feel the fingers moving slowly*_ "Ngh... I... I couldn't stand.."

"Why not?"

"I wanted you... at that moment..."

"Then you masturbated thinking of me?"

 _*shy*_ "... yes..."

 _*massaging the testicles*_ "And what I did?"

"A-Angeal! I felt you completely..."

 _*rubs the fingers in the prostate*_ "This way?"

 _*arches the body in shock*_ "Aaah~! Mmm... like this... more...!"

 _*feel Zack's body responding to the caresses*_ "Do you like it, Puppy?"

 _*breathless*_ "I like... I want... ngh~!

"What do you want? Tell me."

"I want you... want cumming... now..."

 _*joins one more finger with the other two*_

"Aaahh! My penis Angeal! I'm at my limit!"

"Not yet. I'll make you cumming by your anus first."

 _*moves the hips to rub the cock in the Angeal's body*_ "Nngh... aah...!"

 _*stimulates prostate faster*_ "Come on Puppy, cum for me."

 _*screams and writhes in orgasms*_ "Aaaaaah~!"

 _*removes fingers*_ "Yeah, very good."

 _*heavy breathing*_ "Ah... hmm..."

 _*throws Zack on the bed*_ "I have something for you."

 _*feels Angeal between the legs*_ "Hm? What is it?"

 _*holds Zack's cock and puts a urethral ring*_

 _*shivers when feels the cold metal penetrating the penis*_ "Aaah! N-no, Angeal! I don t like it!"

 _*caresses Zack's cock*_ "Liar, see how you're still hard."

 _*writhes*_ "Ahh! Ah... this is so weird...!"

 _*spills lubricant on your penis*_ "I'll make you feel better."

"Ngh..."

 _*rubs the penis in Zack's bootyhole*_ "Is this what you want?"

"Aah yes! Now, Angeal!"

 _*puts slowly half of the penis and then withdraws*_

 _*whimpers*_ "N-no! Put it in!"

 _*continues the slow movement*_ "What's the rush, Puppy?"

"Don't torture me!"

"But I'm having so much fun with you... and now?"

"Ngh... I beg you Angeal...!"

 _*stop the movements*_ "If you want it so badly, do it yourself."

 _*begins move the hip against the Angeal's cock*_ "Aaah!"

 _*observe the Zack's reactions*_ "Looks like you're really hungry, eh?"

 _*make some provocative and sexy moans*_ "Nnngh... ah... you're so big Angeal!"

 _*plays with the small object in Zack's cock*_ "Oh boy..."

 _*feels the penis throbbing painfully*_ "Aah shit! take it out Angeal!"

"Don't be so tense. The ring is blocked the way, so it doesn't go as you want."

 _*decreases hip's movement*_ "...ngh... I beg you... please..."

 _*raises Zack's body and whispers in her ear*_ "That's the magic word, Puppy."

 _*feels hands untied*_

"I'll leave your hands free, but I forbid you to touch your penis. I wanna see you suffering a little more."

 _*massaging the wrists*_ "I don't know what I did to deserve this."

 _*sits on the bed's edge*_ "It was you who asked for it."

 _*embraces Angeal's neck and whispers*_ "Please Angeal... don't make me wait any longer... I want to feel all of you inside me."

 _*rubs the cock on Zack's bootyhole*_ "I'll fuck your sissy right now."

 _*feels the sudden penetration*_ "Aaaah!~ Yes!"

 _*holds Zack's waist and continues with faster thrusts*_ "Oh puppy, I miss you swallow me so fiercely."

 _*rides on Angeal's cock frantically*_ "Aaah! Yeeees! So deep Angeaaal!"

"Yeah baby! Ride like a dog in heat!"

 _*feels a strong spanking on the ass*_ "This is so goood!"

 _*see Zack opening his mouth and putting his tongue out*_

 _*feels Angeal sucking your tongue*_

 _*puts the tongue into Zack's mouth while listening to the groans muffled by the kiss*_

"A-angeal... I can't stand it anymore... I wanna cumming!"

 _*slowly removes the urethral ring at Zack's cock*_

 _*groans loudly when feel a pulsating pressure on his penis*_

"Ready?"

 _*begins to masturbate yourself desperately to reach the climax*_ "Angeaaal!"

 _*continues with strong thrusts until ejaculate too*_ "Hmmm...!"

 _*feels the viscous liquid filling inside*_

 _*unties Zack's eyes*_ "Happy birthday, Puppy."


End file.
